


these things you do to me

by bellathebi (ivywritess)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Realization, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywritess/pseuds/bellathebi
Summary: You love him.You love Matt Murdock and by God, does that scare you, terrify you even. However... he's addicting.The...  feeling of exhilaration, euphoria, anticipation, and everything in between is something you wouldn't trade for the world. It fills you up in a way only he does.(or in which you realize that all these symptoms equate in love.)





	these things you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in love- whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> no, but in all seriousness, matt murdock is my new weakness, my achilles' heel as some may call it. 
> 
> his character is so interesting and charlie cox has rekindled my love him once again. especailly since he did such an amzing job in daredevil (netflix) and i've just seen it, oops... 
> 
> anyways, i hope you like this little ficlet that my hands have been itching to write since i saw the first episode a week ago. please tell me what you think and leave a review.
> 
> enjoy!!!

It's almost funny how fast it happens. You've been with him for _how long now?_

 

Three months, four months, maybe?

 

You try to kid yourself, but you're _failing, miserably_ at that. 

 

You almost laugh because you know exactly how long it's been.

 

_Four months and seven days._

 

You've known him for a _bit_ longer _(add about two more months to that)_ , of course, but the two of you had only been romantically involved for a shorter time. 

 

It made sense, now that you think about it. Still, that doesn't stop you from having a _mini_ panic attack though, not in the slightest. 

 

Of course, you've said the short but somewhat hollow version of the phrase, everyone has at some point in the beginning stages of a relationship. Especially when you the two of you quip back and forth between each other. You've never _actually_ meant it, as in, _really_ meant it.

 

_(damn, you're a horrible liar.)_

 

You've- ah, been _besotted_ with him since that first date _(and maybe even longer, because,_ damn _, is that man_ fine _-_ ) and somehow, someway, _you've fallen for him_. 

 

You want to be surprised, _shocked_ , but you can't find it in yourself to because deep down, you've always known the truth of your feelings for him; no matter how many times you tried to push it aside. 

 

You love him. 

 

You love Matt Murdock and _by God_ , does that scare you, terrify you even. However... he's _addicting_. 

 

The...  _feeling_ of _exhilaration_ , _euphoria_ , _anticipation,_ and _everything in between_ is something you wouldn't trade for the world. It fills you up in a way only _he_ does. 

 

Like most things, it started with the simple fluttering of butterflies in your stomach. 

 

Then, it _escalated_ , like all good things do. 

 

Your heart would _skip_ and _leap_ and _jump_ everytime you met his gaze, unnerving as _some_ may find it. Of course you didn't, in fact you found it _abso-fucking-lutely  intense-_

_(you shake your head as you attempt to rid the way his eyes look up when he goes down on you-)_

 

Your _entire fucking being_ would soften when he smiled or did something particularly endearing-- or anything really, now that you think about it.  

 

 _(of course, that doesn't count when he's gliding his hands against_ every _inch of your body-)_

 

He threw you off in a way no one had ever done previously and... you _fucking_ loved it, loved _him_.

 

 _(every single damn thing about him, whether as matthew murdock or as the devil of hell's kitchen._ you loved him _.)_

 

 _God, I'm ruined_ , you thought with a small smile spread on your face as you looked over to Matt. 

 

 _But, in the best possible way_. 

 


End file.
